


Day 45

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 45

"I said, 'Could you pass me a pen?' "

"What? When?"

" ’Bout an hour ago."

"Didn’t notice I’d gone out, then."

Damn. Have to stop doing tha-

"Yeah, I went to see about a job at that surgery."

"How was it?"

Act like it doesn't matter...

"It's great. She's great."

"She?"

She???

"... It."

case...show him...distract him...'she'....oh, never mind...

"Here, have a look."

"The ‘intruder who can walk through walls.’"

"Happened last night. Journalist shot dead in his flat; doors locked, windows bolted from the inside – exactly the same as Van Coon."

"God...you think..."

"He's killed another one."

 

"Brian Lukis, freelance journalist. Murdered in his flat..."

"...doors locked from the inside."

"Both men killed by someone who can...walk through walls?"

"Inspector, do you seriously believe that Eddie Van Coon was just another City suicide?"

he already knows I'm right...

"...You have seen the ballistics report, I suppose?"

"Mmhmm."

"And the shot that killed him: was it fired from his own gun?"

"Hmm...no."

gotchya.

"No. So this investigation might move a bit quicker if you were to take my word as gotthpel."

Just five minutes...all I need... 

"I’ve just handed you a murder enquiry...five minutes in his flat."


End file.
